prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC21
is the 21st episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 313th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis As a fairy, the group rationalize that Potpourri must have a partner and they try to find the third Cure. Summary Tsubomi shows Potpourri to Kaoruko, telling her that she was just born from the Heart Tree. Erika hugs her when she spots a Heart Seed, which Potpourri takes. Kaoruko observes it and comments that it is a powerful one that can be used to increase the Cures powers. With that Potpourri suggests they try to find a third cure to keep the Heart Tree safe. She claims to know who it is and is quick to latch onto Kaoruko; only to express sadness when Kaoruko reveals Coupe is her partner. In an attempt to locate a partner, the fairies dress themselves as an adult but struggle to find anyone; considering the mess they make in their search. At first Potpourri assumes it to be the girls teacher, but this is wrong and they head to a garden full of flowers when they spot several students and people taking photographs of them. Potpourri remarks upon this rudeness before commenting that she was sure a girl there could have been a Pretty Cure. After the various students begin to chase after them, she is quick to flee. In class the various students chat about seeing a mysterious masked person, but when the Teacher comes in she tells them to sit down and be quiet. But out of concern she decides to make sure the masked person has left. It's then Cobraja comes into the room and steals a Heart Flower as the teacher freaks out. He summons a Desertrian and the girls arrive, transforming into Cure Blossom and Cure Marine when they find a safe location. As they were fighting, the Desertrian talks about her fear of monsters, causing Cobraja to mock it after hearing this. The girls feel badly for it and quickly restore the flower to normal, angering him and making him storm off. Back at Kaoruko's, they were about to talk about a third Cure but when Yuri steps inside and realizes who the strange mask person was. Potpourri sees Yuri and thinks of her as the third Cure, but Yuri claims she can't, due to being one in the past and no longer having a full Heart Seed. Still saddened, Potpourri tries to remain hopeful. She is excited and very curious to see who the third Cure may wind up being. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Coupe Villains *Cobraja *Sasorina *Kumojaki *Sabaku *Snackey *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Ban Kenji *Tsurusaki *Ueshima Sayaka *Tada Kanae *Miura Akira *Kurumi Momoka *Myoudouin Itsuki Trivia *When looking for the third Cure, the fairies take notice of people who like flowers, like Tsubomi. **However, Erika is not interested in flowers and proves that this isn't what they should be focusing on. She became a Cure due to her desire to protect people's hearts and help Tsubomi. *There are a number of references to Natsuki Rin in the episode. When Potpourri interviews Sayaka, she mentions that there has been a "football-playing Pretty Cure" before. When she confronts Ban-kun, she is in the middle of trying to come up with the idea of a third Pretty Cure, a "Cure Fire". When Potpourri says that Ban-kun would be the third Pretty Cure, he imagines himself wearing Cure Rouge's ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5: GoGo!'' outfit. **Certain elements of this episode, including a soccer-playing Cure and one who is more scared than her brave front lets on (a theme of the teacher for this episode) also hints at a future Cure. *It is shown that Tsurusaki, the girls' teacher, is afraid of monsters. Errors *When Potpourri got close to Sayaka to ask her if she dreamed of a big tree, her hair part is the color of Chypre and Coffret's. But as she runs away its back to its normal color. **The same thing happens when interviewing Ban-kun. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes